Der Tag an dem ich lernte zu leben
by HaylesHayles
Summary: Sie ist ein verlorener Engel. Wo ist ihr Happy End? Two-Shot, Kapitel 2 folgt zeitnah.
1. Chapter 1

**Mein zweiter Versuch meinen Gedanken Luft zu machen, jedoch nur in einem Oneshot.**

**Ich hoffe, ich kann euch damit eine Freude machen. Ich habe diese Geschichte in einem Rutsch aufgeschrieben und war total froh, als ich damit fertig war. es hat mich gefesselt und bis zum letzten Satz nicht wieder losgelassen.**

**Da ich noch ziemlich neu bei dieser ganzen Sache bin, würde ich mich sehr über ein Feedback freuen. Ich habe alles freigeschalten, also auch wenn du anonym liest, bitte schreib mir ein Kommentar.**

**Disclaimer: Zwar meine Idee, aber nicht meine Charaktere.**

* * *

Schule, die Institution für Bildung und Erziehung – die Extension dieses Begriffs spiegelt sich bei mir in einem Wort wider: Hölle.

Tja Bella Swan, du bist nicht die Einzige, der es so geht. Welcher normale Schüler auf Erden würde schon etwas anderes behaupten? Keiner, aber was ist heute schon normal?!

Was für mich Normalität bedeutet? Schmerz, Angst und Ekel – das ist mein Leben. Ich wünsche niemanden in meine Position, niemanden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein neuer Schultag brach an. Was er ihr wohl heute bringen würde?

Bella quälte sich aus ihrem Bett. Es fiel ihr schwer sich aufzuraffen. Der Morgen war trüb, kein Sonnenschein, nichts neues für das allzeit verregnete Forks.

Unten waren Geräusche zu hören. Charlie war in Eile, seine Schritte hallten dumpf auf dem Holzboden wider. Sie würde noch eine Weile warten, so lang, bis ihr Vater aus dem Haus war.

Charlie war ein guter Vater – ruhig, verlässlich und liebevoll. Er liebte Bella von ganzem Herzen, sie war sein Ein und Alles. Schon deshalb konnte sie sich ihm nicht an diesem oder einem anderen Morgen zeigen, es würde ihn zerbrechen. Es reichte, dass es ihr dreckig ging, nicht auch noch ihm, ihrem lieben Vater.

Charlie war ein Cop, vielleicht hätte er helfen können. Ganz bestimmt sogar, doch er wäre daran kaputt gegangen. Bella war stark, zumindest dachte sie das. Je öfter sie es sich einredete, desto eher glaubte sie daran. Charlie musste nicht informiert werden, sie schaffte es ganz allein. Ja, sie würde stark sein, sie würde irgendwann frei sein. Irgendwann würde auch sie wieder das Licht sehen, das sie schon so lange vermisste.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, Charlie war gegangen.

Bella öffnete ihre Zimmertür. Langsam ging sie den Gang entlang ins Badezimmer. Ein Wunder, es tat nicht mehr weh. Noch vor einer Weile spürte sie jede Faser ihres Körpers und jetzt? Nichts. Kein Muskel regte sich mehr, wie als ob ihr Körper ihr suggerieren wollte, es wäre nicht so schlimm. Oder besser, sie würde sich daran gewöhnen. Ja, sie war daran gewöhnt. Und was hat diese Gewöhnung aus dem jungen hübschen Mädchen gemacht? Einen Zombie, einen Zombie, der versucht, so wenig wie möglich zu fühlen.

Ihre Füße berührten die kalten Fliesen des Badezimmers, das erste Gefühl, das sich heute durch ihren Körper zog. Angenehm, wenn auch eisig. Doch was machte es schon, lediglich ein Beweis, dass sie noch am Leben war.

Routiniert und zielstrebig begab sich Bella in die Dusche. Sie stellte sie an, eiskalt. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Den Kopf hielt sie unter den Wasserstrahl. Bella atmete einmal tief ein, als sie das kalte Wasser berührte. Es sollte ihr den Kopf freiwaschen. Alle Gedanken sollten verschwinden und in den Abfluss fließen. Doch die Erinnerungen kamen.

„_Hallo Isabella." Seine Stimme war rau und kontrolliert. Er trat aus dem Schatten der Hausecke hervor, wo er sich die ganze Zeit über versteckt hielt. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Sie konnte ihn gar nicht sehen. Warum auch? Wer würde um diese Zeit noch auf dem Schulgrundstück sein? Bella war immer die Letzte, sie hatte einen Schlüssel zur Bibliothek. Sie liebte Bücher über alles. Beim Lesen konnte sie ihren Träumen freien Lauf lassen und sich ihre eigenen Welten erschaffen._

_Als sie ihn nun sah, nachdem sich seine Stimme in ihren Gehörgang stahl, war sie perplex. Nicht geschockt, aber verwundert. Was wollte dieser Junge nur von ihr? Sie kannte ihn. Er war 19, zwei Jahre älter als Bella, er war in einigen ihrer Kurse. Er hatte die eine oder andere Ehrenrunde gedreht._

_Seine eisblauen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. Mit seinem Blick hielt er sie fest, sie konnte sich nicht rühren._

_Ein krankes Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er auf das Mädchen zuging. Bella wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Was wollte er nur?_

_Er umkreiste sie, so als wäre er der Jäger und sie seine Beute. Als er um sie herum ging, stellte er sich genau hinter Bella. Er strich eine Haarsträhne von ihrer Wange, lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr._

„_So schwach, so hilflos. Zu schade Isabella, wirklich. Aber du wirst nicht so unschuldig bleiben, wie du gerade noch bist."_

_Das war alles, was sie von ihm hörte. Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag sie halbnackt im Lesesaal der Schulbibliothek. Ihre Unschuld war gestohlen, ihr Körper geschändet und schmerzüberzogen._

_Die kleine Bella, die noch nicht viel von der Welt gesehen hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Von einem zum anderen Moment war aus einem jungen Mädchen ein Gespenst seiner selbst geworden, das Angst hatte nach Hause zu gehen und sich im Spiegel anzusehen._

Sie zitterte. Ihre Haut schmerzte von dem eisigen Wasserstrahl und dennoch, ihr Kopf war immer noch nicht frei.

Sie blickte auf, atmete ein weiteres Mal tief ein und aus und drehte den Wasserhahn auf heiß. Wenn sie schon nicht klar denken konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens sauber sein. Ihr linker Arm schmerzte etwas, als die Strahlen ihre Haut berührten. Frische Wunden taten nun einmal weh, wenn Wasser darauf traf, aber das wusste Bella längst. Es war nicht der erste Morgen, an dem sie ihre Wunden und ihren beschmutzen Körper wusch und sich immer und immer wieder vornahm: _Heute werde ich stark sein, niemand kann mir mehr weh tun, vor allem ich mir selbst nicht mehr._

Das sagte sie sich nun schon seit Monaten und wo war sie gelandet? Anstatt herauszukommen, versank sie tiefer in ihren Depressionen und fügte sich nur noch größere Schmerzen zu. Sie wollte fühlen, das war der Grund. Nachdem ihr das einzige Lebensgefühl gänzlich und unwiederbringlich auf die abscheulichste Art und Weise immer wieder geraubt wurde, konnte nur noch das Messer dafür sorgen, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Zumindest für den Augenblick, denn jeden Früh, immer dann wenn sie aus der Dusche stieg und sich im Spiegel betrachtete, bereute sie ihre Taten gegen sich selbst.

Ihr Blick war leer, als sie ihr Bild im Spiegel betrachtete. Das war nicht Bella, nicht mehr. Die Frau vor ihr war viel zu dünn und eigentlich tot. Diese Frau hatte schreckliches erlebt und zugelassen, dass sie wieder und wieder leiden musste.

Als sie sich nach dem ersten Mal im Spiegel beschaute, liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, sie zitterte fürchterlich und sank in sich zusammen, froh darüber, dass auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt Charlie bereits bei der Arbeit war.

Doch heute konnte Bella nicht mehr weinen. Ihre Augen waren trocken. Die tiefbraunen Augen, die ihr einst Komplimente bescherten, waren nur noch blank und stumpf. Nein, das war kein Leben mehr. Sie konnte es nicht mehr selbstbestimmen, war gefangen in einem Kreis von Wut, Verzweiflung und Gier eines Mannes, der ihr pausenlos weh tun wollte.

Doch heute würde dies aufhören. Heute musste es aufhören. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Bella wollte nun endlich wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie anfangen würde zu leben, eine Wiedergeburt. Doch wie? Sie hatte eine Idee.

Sie würde heute nicht zur Schule gehen. Der Trott würde von ihr zerbrochen werden. Ja, das war es.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer. Bella blickte in ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie holte eine blaue Bluse und einen Jeansrock heraus. Diese Sachen hatte sie einst mit einer guten Freundin gekauft. Sie zog sie an. Bella sah gut aus, sie empfand sich das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder als schön. Ihre Schnittwunden ignorierte sie, sie würden nur ihr momentanes Wohlgefühl zerstören. Bella nahm sich Zeit, viel Zeit, die erste Stunde hatte bereits begonnen, egal, dieser Tag war nicht wie all die anderen. Er war besonders, wer braucht schon Unterricht? Sie drehte ihre lange Mähne zu Locken auf, das machte sie jünger und ihr zermürbtes Gesicht erschien gleich viel frischer. Noch etwas Makeup, nicht viel, ja, so war es gut. Wann sie das letzte Mal so viel Arbeit in ihr Äußeres gesteckt hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, das machte aber nichts, denn heut war DER Tag!

Bella schlenderte nach einer Stunde in die Küche. Sie musste lächeln. Charlie hatte es in seiner Eile nicht geschafft, sein Geschirr wegzuräumen. Ein Zettel lag auf dem Tisch.

_Sorry Bells, ich konnte wieder einmal nicht meine Gedanken zusammen nehmen. Ich mache es wieder gut, mein Schatz. Ich hab dich lieb, Dad._

Sie räumte seine Sachen weg, ging an den Kühlschrank und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Orangensaft gleich aus der Verpackung. Sie machte sich einen Toast mit Nutella, das aß sie am liebsten zum Frühstück – kein besserer Weg um den Tag zu beginnen.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde setzte sich Bella vor den Fernseher und klickte sich durchs Programm. Nichts neues, _the same old, the same old_, das sagte ihr Englischlehrer immer.

Was nun mit sich anfangen? Es war noch so viel Zeit und so wenig zu tun.

Dann viel es ihr ein, sie wollte ihrer Mutter schreiben. Renee wartete seit langen auf Post. Die letzten Mails waren eher kurz und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Sie verdiente es, eine fröhliche Nachricht ihrer einzigen Tochter zu erhalten.

Bella setzte sich an ihren antiken Rechner und wartete geduldig, bis er endlich hochgefahren war und sich das Modem eingewählt hatte.

„_Liebe Mom!_

_Ich weiß, ich habe dir in letzter Zeit viel Kummer bereitet, aber heute habe ich sehr gute Neuigkeiten!_

_Mom, mir geht es riesig! Ich fühle mich so lebendig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. In Forks scheint zwar nicht die Sonne, aber in meinem Herzen. Mir geht es gut und ich möchte, dass du das weißt._

_Mom, ich bin froh, dass du Phil in deinem Leben hast. Er ist so ein lieber Mensch und ich weiß, dass er dich von ganzem Herzen liebt._

_Dad und ich kommen sehr gut miteinander klar. Er ist wie ich, aber das weißt du ja. Ich liebe ihn sehr, er ist ein wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben geworden. Auch wenn es mir weh tut, von dir getrennt zu sein, ich bin froh, dass ich nach Forks gegangen bin. Dad braucht mich und ich denke, ich brauche ihn auch. Wir beiden Starrköpfe arrangieren uns perfekt____!_

_Mom, ich liebe dich und Phil!_

_Eure Bella"_

Sie schrieb Freunden, bei denen sie sich schon einige Zeit nicht gemeldet hatte. Das dauerte, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr Computer bereits ein Senior war.

Nach weiteren Stunden Nichtstun, war es langsam soweit mit der Operation _Wiedergeburt_ zu beginnen.

Bella nahm ihren Rucksack, warf ein paar Utensilien hinein und betrachtete ein letztes Mal ihr Angesicht im Spiegel. Was war das? Ein Schimmer, Bellas Augen hatten den Hauch eines Schimmers in sich. Noch schöner wurde ihr Anblick durch ein breites Lächeln, das sich über ihr Gesicht zog.

Sie ging wieder hinunter in die Küche und griff sich eine Flasche Wasser.

Charlies Zettel lag noch auf dem Tisch. Bella nahm einen Stift, drehte den Zettel herum und schrieb darauf: _„Dad, du bist einfach unverbesserlich! Deshalb liebe ich dich so sehr!"_

Mit diesen Worten trat sie aus der Haustür. Und so, als ob es vorherbestimmt war, öffnete sich der Himmel und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf die Erde. Ein Zeichen, es musste einfach eines sein.

Die Schule war längst aus. Ob ihr Peiniger auf sie wartete, Bella wusste es nicht. Sie wollte es nicht wissen.

Sie hatte ein Ziel, ihre geliebte Bibliothek. Trotz der schlimmen Erfahrungen war es der Ort, an dem sie sich wohl fühlte. Hier begannen ihre Träume, dort endeten sie. Es war ein wichtiger Platz.

Bella schloss die Türe auf, verschloss sie hinter sich wieder. An ihrem besonderen Ort wollte sie heute nicht gestört werden. Es war stickig, so wie immer. Hier hatte sich nie etwas verändert. Die Regale waren mit einem leichten Staubfilm überzogen. Wer der normalen Jugendlichen verirrte sich schon an so einen Platz wie hier? Kein Wunder, dass alles unberührt wirkte. So wie Bella, doch das war sie ja längst nicht mehr.

Sie ging in ihren Lieblingsraum, dort standen die ganzen Romane. Hier konnte sie Stunden verbringen, doch heute kam sie nicht zum Lesen her.

Bella Begab sich in die Mitte des kleinen Raumes, ihres Raumes. Hier würde sie beginnen, hier würde das neue Leben beginnen. Sie setzte sich auf den Fußboden und stellte ihren Rucksack neben sich ab. Sie holte die Flasche heraus, an die sie zu Hause noch gedacht hatte und die Sachen, die sie in ihrem Zimmer schnell in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Sie zog eine Schachtel hervor, Schlaftabletten.

Sie schraubte ihre Wasserflasche auf und stellte sie neben sich. Bella nahm die Verpackung, 10 Pillen waren darin. Sie drückte sie heraus und platzierte sie in ihrer linken Handfläche. Die Flasche war nun fest in ihrer Rechten. „Tja, _Show must go on_ trifft wohl hier nicht ganz zu, hm."

Sie brachte ihre linke Hand zu ihrem Mund, warf den Kopf zurück und schluckte alle Tabletten auf einmal. Danach nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck. Sie schraubte die Flasche wieder zu und verstaute sie in ihrem Rucksack. Bella atmete tief ein und nahm den letzten Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche. Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich darauf.

Bella setzte das Messer an und durchschnitt ihre Pulsadern.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, legte sich hin und wartete darauf, dass die Erlösung kommen möge.

Bevor sie einschlief, bemerkte sie einen schwachen Windhauch. Sie öffnete die müden Augen und blickte in die goldenen Augen eines jungen Mannes, dessen Haare unheimlich schön unordentlich waren. Er hatte ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seine engelsgleiche Stimme hallte in ihren Ohren, war das der Tod? So schön und schnell?

„Bella, ich weiß, du hast viel durchgemacht, aber du kannst nicht einfach so gehen. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir neuanzufangen. Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir besser gehen."

Sie suchte ihre Stimme, wo war sie geblieben? Bitte, sie wollte diesem gottgleichen Wesen so gerne antworten.

„Bleibst du dann bei mir?" Ihre Stimme war rau und schwach. Bella hatte kaum noch Kraft, bald würde ihr Körper nicht mehr reagieren.

Er lächelte, diesmal erreichte es seine Augen.

„Ich werde für immer bei dir sein."

Ihre Lider schlossen sich, sie konnte nicht mehr antworten. Das einzige, was sie noch spürte, was eine enorme Hitze.

* * *

**A.N. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Denkt bitte daran R&R, danke!**


	2. AN

**Seid gegrüßt!**

Alles Gute im neuen Jahr!

**Information: Ein zweites Kapitel wird sich bald zum ersten dazugesellen.** Der Grundstein ist bereits gelegt. Da ich noch an anderen Sachen arbeite, weiß ich noch nicht genau, wann es online geht. **Doch feststeht, es geht online!!!**

Solltet ihr euch auch an anderen Sachen erfreuen, so kann ich euch mitteilen, dass es bald Neues von mir zu lesen gibt. Wenn ihr mich auf Alert setzt, erfahrt ihr sogleich, wenn ich Etwas online gestellt habe. **Fakt ist, noch in dieser Woche geht eine neue Story hier online.**

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel / in der nächsten Geschichte.

Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, ihr seid spitze!

Eure HaylesHayles.


End file.
